ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Escape
Plot Ben as Buzzshock and co are fighting Bubble Helmet and co at a Galilean's store in Undertown. (Buzzshock): Come on! You know I'll still beat you guys, especially with... He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Buzzshock): ...Ultimate Buzzshock! He runs towards the three, who drop the loot and get in battle stance. Ultimate Buzzshock grabs Liam and throws him towards Fistina. Both of them fall to the ground unconscious. (Bubble Helmet): O-on second thought, you can arrest me now. Ultimate Buzzshock opens Bubble Helmet's helmet. He falls to the ground, suffocating. (Gwen): Ben, don't! His eyes turn red as he looks at Gwen with a threatening look. Gwen creates a mana helmet for Bubble Helmet. (Gwen): Kevin, are you thinking what I'm thinking? (Kevin): Ultimates out of control? Yeah. Ultimate Buzzshock walks towards Rook and picks him up, throwing him on the ground. He becomes unconscious. (Gwen): Rook! (Ultimate Buzzshock): Aaaah! (Kevin): Ben? Ultimate Buzzshock disappears in a flash of red light. (Gwen): No... Rook gets up. (Rook, weakly): Where...is...Ben-Dude? (Gwen): Gone. (Kevin): What now? (Gwen): Arrest the three and then we'll figure something out. Inside the Infinimatrix, Ben regains consciousness and gets up. (Ben): Where am I? This place looks familiar. Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock, Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack and Sentient Ultimate Scorch emerge from the ground. (Ben): Deja vú. He transforms. (Snare-oh): Snare-oh! What do you want? (Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock): We want freedom! (Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack): We've heard about your last encounter with sentient Ultimates like us. (Sentient Ultimate Scorch): So you can't pull any strings on us. (Snare-oh): Look, we don't have to fight. We can just make a deal. I'll help you escape. (Sentient Ultimate Scorch): Very well, Ben Tennyson. He walks towards Snare-oh and pretends to shake his hand, crushing it. Snare-oh starts to be engulfed in fire. (Snare-oh): What? Ow! He transforms. (Bloxx): Bloxx! I didn't wanna fight you, but, oh, well. (Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock): Attack! Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack runs towards Bloxx, who shapeshifts himself into a wall. Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack hits Bloxx, and falls to the ground. (Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack): Oof. (Sentient Ultimate Scorch); You just need a little fire! He shoots fire at Bloxx, who shapeshifts back to his regular shape. (Bloxx): You're really gonna get it! During that time at the Plumbers' base, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are talking to each other. (Gwen): Okay, we need some sort of device to get one of us in the Infinimatrix. (Rook): We have learnt that Miss Tennyson will not feel so good after teleportation. Blukic and Driba arrive on their hover cycle. (Blukic): They are safely imprisoned. (Driba): Thanks to me. (Blukic): No, me. (Gwen): Both of you did great. (Rook): Can you assist us in trying to locate Ben-Dude? (Driba): Ben Tennyson is lost? (Blukic): He probably wanted to get away from you. (Driba): Hey! (Kevin): Enough, man! (Blukic): Okay. (Gwen): Can you help us build a teleporter pod? (Kevin): Oh, sure.Now you wanna build a teleporter pod. (Gwen): Kevin! (Kevin): Just kidding. You know I love you more than anything else in the world. Gwen blushes. (Driba): We can build a teleporter pod. (Rook): Gratitude, Blukic and Driba. (Driba): See? He gave me gratitude. (Blukic): No he didn't. (Driba): Yes he did. Gwen facepalms. Meanwhile in the Infinimatrix, Ben as Crabon is fighting Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock.Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack and Sentient Ultimate Scorch are watching. (Crabon): This guy seems like a Brainstorm copy. Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock shoots electricity at Crabon, who falls to the ground. (Crabon): This would be so ironic if I was Brainstorm right now. Crabon gets up and shoots a super nova blast at Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock. He shoots electricity at the super nova blast, causing an explosion. (Crabon): Did I do what I think I did? Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack runs around Crabon, making a tornado. (Crabon): Nice try! Face the super nova! He tries to shoot super nova blasts at Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack, who keeps avoiding. (Crabon): What is it with me and my lousy aim? Suddenly, Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock jumps in the middle of the tornado and punches Crabon, who avoids it, but gets hit by Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack, which sends him in front of Sentient Ultimate Scorch. (Sentient Ultimate Scorch): Goodbye, Ben 10. (Crabon): Think twice. He transforms. (Goop): Goop! He shoots slime at Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack's feet, preventing him from escaping. (Goop): Come on, guys. Can't we settle this out in a sophisticated way? Sentient Ultimate Scorch lights up even more with fire.Goop shoots acid at him. The combination of the acid and fire causes Senient Ultimate Scorch to power down in a very painful way (internal explosion). (Sentient Ultimate Scorch): Aaaah! (Goop): Oooh, that's gotta hurt. Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock shoots electricity at Goop, who avoids it. (Goop): Why can't you just work with me? (Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack): Because we've been trapped here for too long. (Goop): How long? (Sentient Ultimate Scorch): Three days. (Goop): That's not long! (Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack): Hey, when you're a speedster, time passes real quick. (Goop) Then let's fight fire with fire! He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! He goes Infinite. (Infinite Fasttrack): Infinite Fasttrack! (Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack): Mommy? Infinite Fasttrack sends a tornado after Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack as he tries to run away but it follows him and eventually swallows him in the fast moving winds. (Sentient Ultimate Scorch): How will you defeat us? (Infinite Fasttrack): Like this! He shoots a tornado at 300mph, extinguishing the fire on Sentient Ultimate Scorch, making him fall to the ground unconscious. (Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock): Ha! Ha ha ha ha! You think you're so tough? Infinite Fasttrack shoots projectile spikes at him, making him fall unconscious. He devolves back to Fasttrack and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Now I just have to find a way out of here! Meanwhile at the Plumbers' base, Blukic and Driba have finished the teleporter pod. (Blukic): Finished. (Gwen): Thanks. (Blukic): I did most of the work. (Driba): No, you didn't! (Blukic, talking fast): Dumb Galvan say what? (Driba): What? (Blukic): Ha ha. (Gwen): Um, okay. I'm going in. Kevin holds her back. (Kevin): No, I'll go. (Gwen): I can handle it. (Kevin): You got beat last time, even in your Anodite form. I don't want you to get hurt. (Gwen): I can handle it, Kevin. (Kevin): Gwen... (Gwen, sighing): Okay. (Kevin, holding Gwen's hand): I love you. (Gwen): I-I love you too. Be careful. (Kevin): Why wouldn't I be? He lets go of Gwen's hand and walks towards the teleporter pod. He waves at his friends as he stands on the pod, teleporting away. (Driba): Blukic, this is so...sad! During that time in the Infinimatrix, Kevin teleports in, but he is surrounded by the sentient Ultimates (who regained consciousness offscreen). (Kevin): Aaah! Not too far away from Kevin, Ben is walking.He hears Kevin screaming. (Ben): Kevin? He transforms. (Pesky Dust): Pesky Dust! I'm coming! He flies towards the fire pit and crosses over. (Pesky Dust): Kevin? The sentient Ultimates come out from the shadows, with Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack holding Kevin. (Kevin): Ben? (Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock): Surrender, or your friend will suffer. (Pesky Dust): Aaargh! He flies over the fire pit and transforms. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Diamondhead): Ultimate Diamondhead! He runs towards Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack and grabs Kevin, punching Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack to the ground. (Ultimate Diamondhead, as Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack gets up): Kevin, bash them! (Kevin): Gladly. Suddenly, Ultimate Diamondhead, Kevin and the sentient Ultimates are teleported to the Plumbers' base. (Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock): We're free. (Ultimate Diamondhead): How? Ultimate Diamondhead devolves back to Diamondhead and reverts back to Ben. (Rook): Blukic and Driba have informed us when Kevin-Dude had been teleported inside the Infinimatrix that they were able to use Miss Tennyson's mana to track Ben-Dude, and by using a machine, they were able to teleport out all sentient lifeforms inside the Infinimatrix. Azmuth teleports in. (Ben): Azmuth! (Azmuth): Yes, yes, Azmuth of the Galvan. I have come to take the sentient Ultimates to Primus. (Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack): Yes! A portal opens, and Azmuth enters it. (Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock): I believe we owe you an apology, Ben Tennyson. Should you need help, contact us. (Ben): Okay. Thanks. (Sentient Ultimate Scorch): It's the least we can do. The sentient Ultimates enter the portal as it closes. (Ben): That was fast. (Rook): What shall we do now? (Kevin): How 'bout we go out, just us guys? (Blukic): Did you hear that, Driba? We get to go out! (Driba): Joy of joys! (Kevin): Not you guys. (Blukic and Driba): Aww. (Kevin): Fine, you can come. (Blukic and Driba): Yay! (Gwen): Before you go, drop me off at Julie's place. (Kevin): Sure. Later that night, Gwen and Kevin are on their way to Gwen's house.Soon, they reach their destination. They get out of the car. (Gwen): Goodnight, Kevin. (Kevin): Goodnight, Gwen. They hug, and there is a moment of silence. (Kevin): Gwen, I just wanna say thanks. (Gwen): For what? (Kevin): For...for being my girlfriend, I guess. I mean, I was a monster for so long. I deserved my time in the Null Void, and when I escaped, you...you saw the good in me. (Gwen): Because you've changed. A voice is heard. (Voice): He sure has. The couple pulls away from each other, and notice the presence of Frank, Gwen's dad. (Gwen): Dad! We-weren't- I mean, we were just- (Frank): -It's okay. Thanks for bringing Gwen home, Kevin. (Kevin): No problem, Mr. T. (Frank): How about you come in for hot chocolate? (Kevin): Sure. After you. Frank nods and proceeds to the door. Gwen and Kevin look at each other, and follow Frank in. THE END! Major Events *Bubble Helmet, Fistina and Liam make their first reappearance. *Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock, Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack and Sentient Ultimate Scorch make their first appearance. *Blukic and Driba make their first reappearances. *Blukic and Driba's hover cycle makes its first reappearance. *Crabon, Infinite Fasttrack and Ultimate Diamondhead make their first appearances *Pesky Dust makes his first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Blukic (first reappearance) *Driba (first reappearance) *Azmuth *Frank Tennyson Villains *Bubble Helmet (first reappearance) *Fistina (first reappearance) *Liam (first reappearance) *Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock (first appearance) *Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack (first appearance) *Sentient Ultimate Scorch (first appearance) Aliens Used *Buzzshock **Ultimate Buzzshock *Snare-oh *Bloxx *Crabon (first appearance) *Goop *Fasttrack **Infinite Fasttrack (first appearence) *Pesky Dust (first reappearance) *Diamondhead **Ultimate Diamondhead (first appearance) Allusions *When Kevin said "Oh, sure. Now you wanna build a teleporter pod" is a reference to the Ultimate Alien episode Viktor: The Spoils, where he was constantly bringing up the fact that the team should buy a teleporter pod to make it easier to travel to other places. Trivia *This is the first time Ben goes Infinite without going Ultimate first (for aliens who have both an Ultimate and an Infinite form). This is because Ultimate Fasttrack became sentient. If this hadn't have happened, Ben wouldn't have been able to do that. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse